


X-Files (Project Sentinal)

by dhapin



Category: New Mutants, The X-Files, X-Men (Comicverse)
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-21
Updated: 2017-12-23
Packaged: 2019-01-21 01:15:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,322
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12446220
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dhapin/pseuds/dhapin
Summary: A story idea that came to me, always did like X-Files TV show.  I figure this takes place after the Phoenix 5 and after Scott formed his new team with Emma, Erik, and Illyana (Uncanny X-Men), but before Dormmanu and Illyana being integrated with her soul (meaning she’s still extra nasty).  Not sure if the X-Men has accumulated any students yet.  That means of course Magnito and Emma have much reduced powers as they are just beginning to recover from the damage Phoenix did do their power sets, likes Scott.This story is in the X-Files universe, meaning no super heroes or such.  But when you able to travel dimensions, i.e. Magik, who knows where you might turn up.  I decided to have Illyana do a bit of cursing for this story (you’ll see why later).Let me know if any of you think I should continue this story line.





	1. Chapter 1

**Part 1: Intro**

 

A grainy color video image showing a table with an odd metal torso upon it. It looks like the remains of some fifteen foot metal robot, although it was now much less tall as the head was missing, as well as the legs, arms, and the lower part of the torso. Mostly just a mass of twisted and turn metal and circuitry.

 

Three male researchers, in white smocks, are probing the torso with various tools. The room almost looks like an autopsy room. The quite hum of machinery and the occasion minor comment from one the researchers are the only sounds heard. Each of the researchers is wearing a name tag that cannot be discerned (too grainy).

 

Some random banter from the group can be heard.

 

 _“Look at how compact these micro servos are.”_ Says researcher one holding up a tiny servo in a pair of tweezers.

_“No way that came from China.”_ Comments researcher two after taking a look. Then he comments as well at something he’s been examining. _“This capacitor is able to hold more then one hundred times the charge of our best hardware.”_

_“No way that came from Japan.”_ Replies researcher one.

 

Researcher three joins the conversations, talking about some internal muscle like fibers. _“Carbon fibers bounded with titanium, and what appears to be room temperature superconducting wires?!”_

Researcher one shakes his head. _“No way that came from Russia.”_

Researcher three continued. _“Serial numbers and product tags on some of the parts do not conform to any known products or companies. Never heard of Sawn industries.”_

Researcher two cracks a bit of a joke. _“No way that came from the EU, just look at the spectrometer lead level, based on lead content that could… be from china.”_

Researcher three is not amused at the joke. _“Can the jokes Frank. Hmmm, think I just found a micro processor chip. Since when did Intel produce an I17 chip?”_

Researcher one points out that… _“No way that came from the US.”_

Researcher three knocks on the armor with a tweezer, causing faint ring. _“The outer shell is as light as carbon fiber, yet almost hard as diamond in places. Some kind of carbon buckyball composite matrix interlaced with vapor grown diamond?”_

They all agree. _“No way this came from Earth… well this Earth at least.”_

 

Then researcher one looks up, stares at something across the room out of sight of the camera, and asks. _“Who the hell are you?”_ The other two researchers are facing away.

 

An angry female voice is heard speaking in Russian **.** “Блядь! Вы не должны были быть здесь!” _(Fuck! You weren’t supposed to be here!)_

 

The other two turn to face the voice, only to have a giant glowing sword stab through the one of the researches who had just turned.

 

The sword is wielded by a long blond haired female wearing tight black leather top an mini shorts, thigh high boots, black gloves, and had black spiky armor on her left arm. There are some black sticks in her hair.

 

Researcher one, the one who spoke, pulls a 9mm Berretta while the sword made short work of the second researcher. He fires a few rounds, all of which appear to somehow miss their target, whereas she then throws the sword impaling the last of the researchers.

 

She walks around the table and retrieves her sword from the body. She’s somehow talking to somebody as she does this. _“Crap on a stick Emma! You’re still broken, the so called empty lab had three people. Found them with their arms it in for crying out loud.”_

She listened to what was apparently being said in an ear piece as she wandered about the lab poking at things. _“No... I took care of it. Yes Scott, I took care of it that way. No, it was appropriate, too late for them after that much exposure.”_

A few more seconds of listening. _“Yes Scott I do know what the words minimal impact mean. If Mags was himself I’d say EMP pulse the entire city to fry everything, but I guess…”_

 

That’s when she notices the camera looking down. She scowls and again speaks in Russia. “Дерьмо. Пропустил одну из чертовых камер! Как вещи не могли ухудшиться!” _(Crap. Missed one of the fucking cameras! Like things couldn’t get worse!)_

We can now see she has bangs and her black top has a rather generous boob window showing a great deal of cleavage. She waves her left hand at the camera and the picture flickers… then dies.

 

We switch from the video to a live view from the floor as we see the various slain personnel. We see a flash of light as something takes place out of our view. We slowly focus in on one of the fallen who sightlessly stares back, we then zoom even closer on the badge. In the end we are able to determine the name of the person, a Dr. Clark Makson. And the program name at the top of the badge.

 

Project Sentinel.

 

Theme music for the X-Files plays (tubular bells), along with the opening video sequences.

 

Da da da da da da…

 

**A Fox/Marvel Crossover.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> One reviewer (G0RM) asked as to the length of this story. Answer is I’m not sure, likely meant to just be a 42 minute episode as it were, but might become a two part show depending how big the story develops. I plan to lay it out as if it were a TV episode (please feel free to comment if my layout is lacking). The same reviewer wanted the smoking man added (well that was already in my plans, see part 2a below). Apparently (G0RM) liked my Tango with Doom story as well (Guest wrote a very nice review to Tango with Doom which resulted in that I dedicated the next chapter to G0RM). And I expect Illyana will return in a newly relaunched New Mutants at that point (comic land that is).
> 
> One classic aspect of an X-Files story is the protagonists usually never fully explain what or why they act as they do. Now this is also as X-Men story so we will be seeing more of the X-Men then is generally shown of protagonists in a X-Files story.
> 
> But… why what appears to be X-Men Sentinel hardware is here, and just why the X-Men are here, may never in fact be fully explained.

**Part 2a: Scene one**

 

The end of a lit cigarette fills your vision. A small circle of glowing red and some ash a the tip. Then you hear an inhalation and the tip glows a hot red with the crinkling sound of burning tobacco as the fire circle races down the cigarette. The fire pauses and two nicotine stained fingers (thumb and fore finger) pluck the cigarette from a mouth. Another hand brings the speaking end of a telephone to the mouth and speaks with a smoker’s rasp and smoky utterances.

 

_“No… we have no idea who they are. Could be the Russians… or just contractors. My guess is a new hereto unknown player or even players as that hardware came from somewhere. A somewhere that we have no idea as to its location or just who owns that hardware..”_

 

The voice listens to the other end of the conversation that you are unable to make out. The mouth slowly exhales smoke and then speaks.

 

_“It’s already too late for that. DOD, CIA, and the Air force are already all over it, not to mention the National Security Council to name just one of the external interested parties. Our involvement is as of yet not known but we need more insight as to what the hell just happened to our people.”_

The base of the telephone moves out of view and the cigarette returns for another deep burning puff. Then back to the phone.

_“Unusual situations require unusual talents. I’ve decided to toss in the FBI in as well. That should both muddy the waters and provide a more open minded examination as to the facts.”_

A smoky chuckle. _“We need answers and the two are known for getting close to the truth many a time. In this case we are less covering up then also grasping in the dark as to just what the hell is going on, adding another flashlight as it were can’t hurt. And if they find out too much… well… We’ve handled that before.”_

Another drag on the cigarette, a mild cough, then _“And we can use them as a type of stalking horse, flush out these new players.”_ A long slow smoky exhale.

An unheard response, another puff, followed by a grin and a smoky laugh.

_“Yes… … I suppose this does look like a classic X-File case.”_

 

How right the two were, but if only they knew…

 

 

**Part 2b: Scene two**

 

We see an external shot of the Washington D.C. FBI building, then we switch to the inside of Assistant Director Walter Skinner’s office at the FBI; he is one of several assistant directors, the X-Files falls under his department.

 

It is a spacious office, decorated in dark wood tones. Skinner is sitting behind his desk, sitting in front of his desk are Special Agent Fox Mulder and Special Agent Dana Scully. They have just finished watching the grainy video from part one of this story, you see the part where the blond waves her hand and the image turns to static. This has been the fourth time the video has played.

 

A fourth person speaks, he has been standing in the back of the office and now makes his presence known. He is holding a TV remote control. He is a white male, six feet tall, wearing a light tan two piece suit with a white shirt with a black and red stripped tie. He has on dark glasses and a full head of red hair that is crew cut short.

 

 _“And that’s the end of recording.”_ He states with a stern voice as he hits stop on the remote control. _“Your… team was suggested as a source of additional investigation as you have extensive experience with… unusual situations.”_

_“Quite.”_ States Agent Scully. “ _It is not every day you witness a potty mouthed exhibitionist blond cussing in Russian and stabbing what appears to be federal employees, or contractors, to death with an insanely large glowing sword that looks like it escaped from a video game. Very interesting, but that hardly matches the remit of a criminal X-File case. The supposed hardware and the disturbing comment about trigging an Electrometric Pulse that could cover an entire city does somewhat resemble some of our cases. But it sounds like a matter of national security instead of the normal domain of criminal investigations.”_

Agent Mulder chimed in. _“I have to agree with Scully in this Mr. Gyrich. The glowing sword is intriguing, and the cause as to the loss of recording is highly suspicious, but hardly… unexplainable. And the video suspiciously resembles the notorious alien autopsy video hoax from a few years back. The supposed technological marvel upon the table is fascinating, but we only have some conversation about it, not any demonstrated proof.”_

Walter Skinner mildly corrected the two of them. _“The deaths make it criminal. The FBI has been asked to assist in the examination and the FBI will of course assist as needed.”_

_“Thank you Director Skinner.”_ Was Mr. Gyriche’s gruff reply. _“There is one additional piece of video that better demonstrates why some felt that this situation ranked in the realms of the bizarre and uncanny._ He hits the play button on the remote control, showing another video.

 

A much better resolution video shows an empty hallway, dull looking and quite uninteresting in that government or corporate kind of way. Then there is a flash of light and the blonde suddenly appears standing on the circle of light holding that massive sword. She glances around and states “ _I’m in.”_

She gestures at the ceiling camera and the scene degrades to static

_“That’s… different.”_ States Mulder as he dryly observes... _“Rather convenient method of entry.”_

Gyriche rewinds and freezes the video where she is staring up at the camera. The resolution better shows off the woman’s clothing, her very tight clothing and her cleavage as the camera was looking down upon her and the goodies are on rather prominent display. Molder comments upon her garb.

 

_“She looks like a character out of a comic book. Heroines tend to always be dressed like that.”_

_“Aren’t we on display.”_ Grouses Scully. Which earns her some inquiring looks from the men. She follows up.

 

_“The infantile behavior of comic book artists in both the physical attributes and the clothing choices given to female characters is juvenile at best, and exploitive in most cases. Few women ever dress that in reality, unless they are strippers or work in some sexually provocative environment.”_

Molder was on a role. _“To continue the comic reference, I suppose the light circles would correspond to some technological capability, or some innate ability, or even magic. Not to mention her exposed cleavage would likely stun most men, and all adolescent boys. One wonders just why she chose to dress in such a fashion.”_

_“Likely an appalling sense of taste, and low self esteem.”_ Was Scully’s guess, which might have been a bit catty. _“Somehow I doubt that most women, upon being granted super human abilities, would suddenly develop a spandex fetish, or the desire to wear clothing that looks almost painted on, especially with the breast endowment that most are drawn with.”_

Not to mention the shear body issues wearing such getup would cause most women was Scully’s private thought.

 

 _“I’ve seen much worse at various Cosplay conventions.”_ Observes Mulder. He then gently kids her. _“Didn’t you ever read comics when you were young Scully?”_

_“My brother Bill was into that, I mostly read Archie.”_

_“And you never peeked at his comics?”_

_“Well….”_

Mulder grinned _. “I always did like Owlman, dark defender of New York. Not to mention his arch nemesis and sexual object of desire, Night Woman. She was dressed… provocatively, and had the body to match.”_

_“And that’s why the stereotype is so obvious here. Owlman is in full body armor, while Night Woman is dressed just as badly as the blonde in the video. And don’t get me started on the completely impractical poses. And since when do you know anything about Cosplay Mulder?”_

_“Serial killer case, back before I was on the X-Files. Perp was into Cosplay, that’s how he selected his victims. And I think I still have a sailor moon getup somewhere in my closet.”_

An incredulous expression from Scully which prompted a bit more detail from Mulder.

 

 _“The victims were all homosexual men who enjoyed dressing as female comic book or animation characters at both conventions and at… clubs. You have not seen horror until you’ve see a four hundred pound man in a sailor moon outfit. The panty flashing alone would send most screaming for the hills.”_ Mulder gave a little shudder in mock horror.

Director Skinner redirected the conversation away from the frozen image of the bosomy blonde and back to the topic at hand (although he had quite liked the drawings of Night Woman when he was a kid _). “Stay focused people. Mr. Gyriche, could you please summarize Project Sentinel.”_

Mr. Gyriche gives a brief rundown on just what Project Sentinel is (or what it supposedly was, everybody else in the room was convinced it was a cover story for something else).

 

_“Project Sentinel is a technology examination initiative for foreign hardware, both military and civilian. Various third party contractors and sites are sometimes used to conduct examinations of acquired hardware. This specific hardware was considered to be very… unique in both its construction and its acquisition.”_

 

Gyriche holds up his hand to forestall a question from Molder. _“And the particulars as to the how of the acquisition is both classified and you lack a need to know. Suffice it to say it literally fell out of the sky. Your remit in this is to aid in identifying the people responsible for the act of terrorism against the U.S Government; not to investigate the missing hardware set or the origin of the hardware sets.”_

 

 _“Sets?”_ Inquired Scully.

 

_“Yes, there are additional components, all of which are still under lock and key. And at this time you do not have a need to know anymore then that.”_

Mulder inquired as to… _“Who decides need to know? Or is that also a need to know item?”_ Which earned him a slight frown of disapproval (which was his intent) from both Skinner and Gyriche.

_“For now it is me.”_ Was Gyriche’s terse reply.

 

 _“Are the bodies available for examination?”_ Inquired Agent Scully.

 

A sigh from Gyriche. _“No… they are missing. Likewise the hardware and much of the lab equipment.”_

Agent Mulder followed up. _“May we examine the site, assuming we are allowed access. I don’t suppose it is located in some remote desert location? Nevada perhaps? Outside of Las Vegas?”_

 

Mr. Gyriche did not appear to notice Mulder’s leading question. _“Yes, it is on the outskirts of D.C., past the beltway over by Dulles airport. But there are… issues.”_

 

Agent Scully inquired. _“What kind of issues?”_

 

 

**Part 2c: Scene three**

 

Scene switch as the Muldor, Scully, Mr. Gyriche, and an unknown nondescript male are now standing in a small parking lot outside of a non descript two story building (only three cars are in the parking lot. The lot has trees that surround the property, giving it some privacy. There are only a few windows on the concrete building and all are broken with smoke stains on the walls. Yellow police tape is on the front door.

 

 _“Burned.”_ States Agent Mulder.

 

 _“Not exactly unexpected Mulder, considering our past experiences_.” Answers Agent Scully.

 

Mr. Gyriche was slightly apologetic. _“It is most inconvenient. You are welcome to conduct a search, and of course to review all of the findings from the prior examination teams, but…”_

_“Fire tends to burn things.”_ Finishes Agent Mulder.

 

 _“And sterilize as well… “_ Muses Agent Scully. _“The bimbo… girl, she appeared rather annoyed about their presence and did talk about exposure… fire might have been her, or their way, as to sterilize whatever they were concerned about. Although if she was concerned about exposure she certainly did not dress for it.”_

_“Did any of the external security footage survive?”_ Asks Mulder.

Gyriche answered. _“All of it. And nobody enters or leave the building. The fire just… exploded as it were. I have other business so Mr. Gillmore will be your liaison. He will pass contact information to you and access cards.”_

Gyriche stares briefly at the building. _“Not a single hit on who these people might be. I wonder just what dark hole they’ve climbed into. My guess… their holed up in some no name dive or apartment.”_ He then gets into his car and drives off.

 

 

**Part 2d: Scene four**

 

Scene change, external shot of the Four Seasons Hotel in Washington D.C. Then the scene changes to a large living room in the royal suite (much bigger then the presidential suite and over $18,000 bucks a night).

 

An oiled nude blonde female form is on a massage bench, face down with a small (very very small) white towel over her ass. A male masseuse is massaging her back to the accompaniment of grunts and groans from her due to the forceful (non sexual) massage.

 

A phone rings and the masseuse pauses and asks a question. _“Madam?”_

 

_“Blast it… Hand me the phone Maxwell.”_

_“Yes Ms. Frost”._ He picks up a cell phone from a table behind him and hands to her.

 

She glances at the phone number shown. _“I need a few minutes of privacy for this.”_

 

 _“Of course Madam. Please ring for me when you are ready to resume.”_ The masseuse leaves the room and exits the suite. The woman answers the phone while still lying face down.

 

_“Yes Scott, what is it now? You just interrupted a lovely massage.”_

 

Not your normal dark hole, but Emma does have standards to maintain.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I believe there is not much fanfic on the Phoenix Five, which I find rather surprising in hindsight, heck the only story I can recall is the one I wrote (Tango with Doom, chap 2). As I said before, this story takes place very shortly after Emma and Scott were broken out of jail by Magneto and Illyana (post Phoenix Five), and after they formed their new school (currently absent any students).

**Part 3a: Scene Five**

 

A tall well groomed man with red glasses is looking out the window of a high-rise. He sips from a to-go Starbucks cup then, with his left hand, hits speed dial on the cell phone in his left hand. He sips some more as he waits, then the phone finally answers and the screen splits in two allowing you, the viewer, to see both people talking.

 

On the left side of the screen we see the woman we now know as Emma laying on the massage bed, the right side of the screen is the tall man with the red glasses that we now suppose is Scott.

We hear Emma’s voice from the left hand side of the screen _. “Yes Scott, what is it now? You just interrupted a lovely massage.”_

Scott answers and we hear his voice on the right hand side of the screen. _“I’d ask how that furthers the mission, but…”_

 

Emma finishes. _“It’s not worth an argument.”_

Scott grins, takes another sip, and replies _. “No… was it nice?”_

_“Wickedly…”_ Purrs Emma. _“Spa, hair done, manicure, my skin was a total disaster by the way, and now a most forceful massage. Maxwell says I have a great deal of tension. You should give it a try Scott.”_

_“Later.”_ Replies Scott, with that kind of later statement that means no but leaves out the faint hope that it might not be a no.

Scott continues… _“I wanted a moment to talk about Illyana.”_

A statement that elicits a small sigh from Emma. She turns over, using a towel to cover her body, but you get a good glimpse of significant cleavage _. “And here I thought that you wanted to talk about us.”_

A statement that makes Scott sigh as well. _“We both know that there is no us at this time Emma.”_

A long uncomfortable pause by both, then Emma replies. _“So what are your concerns about Illyana?”_

_“Her sudden change of dress, and why… she, of all possible people, associates with us.”_

The sudden change of dress being the black skin tight short shorts, the tight black top with the boob window, the exposed belly…

Emma thought upon the question as she rearranged her towel, then she stood up. _“Think of it as a default state. She… was a subordinate part of the Phoenix. She let us take the leadership role. She never fought us, we never fought her. She departed the Phoenix when she and her brother both struck at each other due to concerns over each other; in hindsight a very odd event. She’s… an ex Phoenix on the run and I think she likes us. So…_

Scott sounded… resigned. _“That makes her… oh… the only one I can think of who likes us.”_

_“Your killing Xavier did rather offend most of them Scott, not to mention what we all did as Phoenix.”_

Scott rubs his forehead. _“Let’s not talk about that right now. We were… kind of crazy. Back to the topic of Illyana. The sudden change in costume, can’t help noticing the drastic style change.”_

_“Really_ …” Was Emma’s cold reply.

Scott beat a hasty verbal retreat. _“Not noticing that way… well… mostly not that way.”_

A retreat that brought back some warmth back into Emma’s voice. _“It happened the day after she attended that… convention, the second day we were here,the one that caught her eye on a billboard as we drove past. Right before she and I acquired the funds needed for our work here.”_

The mention of funds brought a scowl to Scott’s face _. “Really hope the folks you liberated the funds from don’t come searching for their missing cash.”_

A statement that brought a serious look on Emma’s face as she recollected something, then her answer. _“Not… likely Scott. I think the ones that are left in the Columbian Cartel are thanking their lucky stars that their still alive. Female Hell Lord and fallen Catholics turned criminals really does work surprisingly well, in a duu kind of hindsight. No Scott, I think… some of her behaviors are somewhat both of our faults, and oddly somewhat a good thing.”_

_“In what way Emma?”_

_“Our minds were all part of Phoenix, yet she was able to maintain her mind shield and block the sharing of so many things, and yet… our thoughts were intermingled. You recall what’s in there. Likely some of my dressing preferences resonated with some of her thoughts resulting in her new look, which I approve of by the way. And she respected you for locking her up so nothing apparently negative from that. I think… as Phoenix, she was… content. Something she hasn’t had. So again, kind of a default state for her to want to be on our team. To be with us.”_

_“You approve of the look?”_

_“Yes Scott, one could suppose she is emulating her betters, meaning me, so of course I approve. But remember what her Phoenix costume looked like and compare it to her current garb.”_

Scott thought upon it and then answered. _“Both had black boots… although the new ones are a bit more functional. Both have that odd armored left arm, all sharp angles, black, and with spikes. The red of the phoenix costume is now black, the loin cloth gone and the one piece turned into short shorts with a big buckle and a top that shows the belly and a boob window. Crap, it’s almost the same costume, but much sexier.”_

_“Exactly, almost the same, just black, more skin, plus tight, and sexy as hell. Before, whenever she went Darkchilde it was the chain mail bikini, which I think totally objectified her; a reflection of how she viewed her dark side and likely how that bastard Belasco viewed her. When not in her Darkchilde form she almost always adapted a version of her old full body New Mutant spandex costume. Which she wore quite well.”_

_“And now?”_

_“Now she’s… acting more… relaxed with herself. I suspect the line between Darkchilde and the rest of her is more… blurred. That implies less thinking in terms of separation. And I think she’s decided she likes being sexy. I Like that the dark armor is on her left side as she’s right handed. Not sure if that is actively symbolic or subconscious. Plus…”_

A pause, then a question from Scott. _“Plus what?”_

_“Hank was right. We wasted a perfect therapy opportunity with her. Locking her up was absolutely the wrong thing to do. Yes she’s dangerous. Yes something had to be done, but…”_

Scott finished. _“She was… is… so very damaged. I know… we both could see it when we were all Phoenix. And the fact she kept letting others take the moral lead just reinforced the fact that she knew it. Knows and....”_

Emma added some additional clarification. _“The ongoing rejection from Kitty just kept reinforcing the self loathing. And the blindness of her brother did not help. Although, I think she finally convinced Peter that she’s not the little snowflake that he longs for her to be. But her continued presence does come with many advantages.”_

Scott agreed. _“Transportation, acquisitions, intelligence gathering, assault…”_

_“Extra ditto on the last item darling. There’s a reason nobody has tried to re-arrest us. I don’t think the X-Men, or the Avengers wishes to tangle with her if they can avoid it.”_

Scott suddenly look’s like he’s squinting at something. _“Hang on a second Emma_ …” He states, then he puts his coffee cup down on an unseen table and picks up a pair of binoculars from the unseen table. He looks through them and then states. _“Two cars just drove into the parking lot of the building we had Illyana raid..”_

Emma asks with a grin. _“What color are they?”_

Which prompts an answering grin from Scott. _“Red… duu Emma. Ok, I’m calling Illyana and getting Erik_.” Scott hits another speed dial button on his cell phone while shouting _“ **ERIK!** Looks like we have company at location B!”_

The screen now splits into three screens, Scott is on the top half and we see a white haired man walking into the room behind Scot, where as the bottom half is split into two screens, one showing Emma and the other a black screen while we hear a phone ring three times then the black screen changes now shows the blond woman, the one we first saw in the intro scene, holding a phone to her ear.

 

She’s sitting in a convertible, hair a blow in the slip stream back wash, although it does look like she’s rocking to a song as well as car stereo is blasting the song The Monster’s Loose by Meatloaf. The volume makes everybody on the other end of their phone grimace.

 

…

…

**_The monster's loose_ **

**_And now you have to choose_ **

**_And prove you can take it_ **

**_To the top and never fall_ **

****

**_I've lived a thousand years in darkness_ **

**_Banished all alone_ **

**_Inside my mind with just my madness_ **

**_Behind these walls of stone_ **

…

…

 

 ** _“Yes?! What is it Scott?!”_** She shouts into the phone.

 

Scott shouts back. _**“Turn it down Illyana! Turn it…”** _ The song suddenly stops and we hear Scott shouting into the sudden silence… _**“DOWN!”**_

Illyana’s response of… _“No need to shout Scott, I heard you the first time.”_ Just makes Scott rub his eyes in irritation while the man who entered the room is trying to hide a grin.

_“Are you still following the target?”_

_“Yep.”_

Scott prompted for more info. _“And the status?”_

_“The truck is driving somewhere. Also being discretely followed by two mini vans with no windows. Likely holding assault teams is my guess, just waiting for us to try to nab the hand they have locked in the truck.”_

Scott replies. _“As suspected. Just bait.”_

Erik comes to stand next to Scott and Scott puts the cell phone on speaker mode. Erik speaks. _“The true prize is the location where they are taking the hand, and of course the identity of just who these people are.”_

Meanwhile Emma has poured her self a drink and speaks after taking a sip. _“Minions and carriers. They will know nothing. I’d bet that the truck is going to drive for the next week or more. Either give up and snatch the hand now or just mark it for later retrieval.”_

Scott opines. _“Best lead we have to date. The head has vanished and that’s the most dangerous after the torso which we’ve now retrieved.”_

Erik speaks again. _“The state of computer technology in this dimension means that there is a high likelihood that a functioning Sentinel AI will be able to hack into any computer system, infecting it and escaping into the internet if the computer has network connectivity. To destroy it then we would literally have to destroy the technology of this entire world.”_

Emma speaks as she walks over to a comfy chair and relaxes. _“Shame Erik that your powers are so reduced. No more global EMP pulses I suppose.”_

_“I can barely lift ten pounds of metal Emma. I fear it will be some time before I rate the term Magneto again.”_

_“We have visitors at Location B Illyana. I want you to grab the hand, and the all the personnel involved for interrogation. Then come back to help observe. My guess is some real players may have just arrived. Need to find out who they are.”_

Emma sighed. _“My telepathy is still very spotty and tangled Scott.”_

Scott grinned and replied in a humorous tone. _“That didn’t stop you and Magik from acquiring the funds needed or convincing the Columbians.”_

A tone that appeared to annoy Emma. _“Being consumed by demons rather motivated the survivors Scott.”_

_“They were bad men.”_ States Illyana on her end of the conversation. _“Okay Scott, snatch the hand, grab the assault teams and stick them in the cells in that decrepit building that Mags rented. Do you want the trunk drivers as well?”_

 

 _“Leave them.”_ Says Scott and Emma at the same time.

 

Scott then turns to Erik. _“Ready for more Sentinel pieces?”_

 

_“The Faraday cage is ready, and we have more then adequate supplies of liquid nitrogen.”_

Scott summed it up _. “I want to know who these people are, but I want them unknowing as to who we are or that we are observing them. Let them lead us to their bosses. Emma be prepared for some late night interrogation.”_

_“Roger Scott, but again a high probability of very uncertain results.”_

A nasty grin from Scott. _“I’m sure you’ll come up with something.”_

Illyana apparently hits play on her car stereo and once again song lyrics thunders out the cell phone causing all but Illyana to flinch.

 

…

**_I've walked a slippery road_ **

**_Felt a twitch in my soul_ **

**_Through the wind and the cold_ **

**_With no protection_ **

**_Just one direction_ **

**_Destruction_ **

_…_


End file.
